The present disclosure relates generally to electric power converter control. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to optimization of model predictive control for power electronics equipment.
Several approaches exist for controlling power converters in power electronics and electrical drives. Conventional controls use proportional-integral (PI) control to minimize an error signal and associated control objectives (e.g., overshoot, transient response, etc.) as dominant criteria. The PI control typically monitors a control parameter, such as an electrical current or voltage of a plant that includes a load and/or source and one or more switching elements. The PI control tracks a difference in the monitor control parameter versus a commanded control parameter, applies a transfer function, and uses a switch control, such as timing adjustments for pulse width modulation, to adjust switch timing such that the monitored control parameter tracks to the commanded control parameter. Other approaches for power converter control attempt to monitor multiple control parameters simultaneously; however, more advanced control algorithms can be challenging to implement due to computational demands and switch timing constraints to maintain closed-loop performance.